


Delectable

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consent Issues, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Embedded Images, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fingerfucking, Incest, Mistaken Identity, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione was glad to be able to spend time with her parents before going to stay with the Order the summer before fifth year.  She didn't expect it would be such an ill-advised idea to fall asleep reading on the couch once night.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione had been glad to go home first during summer before getting picked up to be taken to Order Headquarters.  She felt a sense of foreboding going into fifth year.  It felt like it would be very different from her other years at Hogwarts.  Which was why she was glad that she had this time at home with her parents before things got considerably darker in the wizarding world.  She felt warm and safe with her mum and dad.  They asked her about school, her friends, her plans.  They listened.  Her mum cooked and her talked to her about new books to read.  It was nice. 

 

It was her three days until she was due to leave.  Her dad had been called out to a stag night for the new dentist at their practice.  Her and her mum had stayed up and watched old classic films, munching on popcorn and some sugar quills Hermione had brought back from Hogsmede.  Eventually, her mother let out a big yawn and declared that she was going to bed. 

 

“Alright, I think I’m going to read a bit before I head up,” Hermione told her. 

 

“Alright, love, goodnight,” her mum kissed her head and went upstairs. 

 

Hermione curled in on the edge of the couch and dug into a fantasy book her father had thought she would like.  She ended up losing herself in the new world and got more comfortable on the couch, spreading her legs out in front of her and lying down.  Only the dim light of the lamp above her lit the room, the entire house dark save for the porch light.  Eventually, her eyes grew heavy until they closed.  Her hands dropped the book to the floor as she dozed off. 

 

It was nearly three in the morning when Daniel Granger ambled into his house after being dropped off by a taxi.  He waved the car off once he got his key in the door and tried desperately to be quiet despite his blindly drunk situation.  He had tried a bit too hard to keep up with the younger men out on the town, matching them drink for drink.  He was walking like a freshly born calf as he got through the door.  He decided he would sleep it off on the couch.  He didn’t want to stumble in and wake up his wife with his clumsiness.  But on the other hand, maybe she wouldn’t mind a certain kind of wake-up call. 

 

He decided to at least rest a bit on the couch and take his shoes off first, so he made his way to the family room.  He stopped at the entrance when he saw his wife spread out on the couch.  It looked as if she’d fallen asleep reading.  She and their daughter always did that, whether on the couch or in their respective beds.  She still looked delectable even in his drunken and blurry vision.  He decided he would wake her up in a certain way. 

 

Luckily, she was wearing a nightgown.  He loved it when she wore those.  They hugged her curves and they were easy to take off.  He grinned as he toed off his shoes and stripped off his tie and belt, dropping them in pile of accessories at the floor of the entrance before he drunkenly strut into the family room and loomed over her.  The lamp was on, illuminating her head.  Her thick curls were strewn across her face as she was turned outward.  He reached over to turn the lamp off.  The light was starting to hurt his eyes. 

 

The room was plunged into darkness but with the moon shining through the sheer curtains of the window, he could still make out her figure that drove him crazy.  Not one to make a fuss over undressing, he did so quickly with his own clothes first.  His pants dropped into a lump as he stepped out of them, his boxers quickly following.  It took more than a moment to get through the buttons of his shirt, before that fell on top of the pile.  He then set to undressing his lovely vixen on the family couch with his little girl sleeping away upstairs. 

 

He quickly drew up her nightgown, brushing his hands against every curve as he pulled it up and over her head, careful to slip her arms out of the straps without disturbing her too much.  He liked to get her revved up and started before he woke her up.  He wanted to wake her up with pleasure.  Then she’d surely be receptive to his pleasure as well. 

 

Staring at her still so perky breasts – or the hazy image of them in his addled mind – made his cock spring up to attention, practically smacking into his stomach.  He curled his hands around her mounds and squeezed lightly, holding back as groan as her nipples puckered in between his fingers.  He pulled them away and swung his knee over her legs so he was half straddling her knees.  He had enough room to reach between them and spread her knees a bit as he panted in anticipation.  He bent them up a bit so he could gaze down at her hairless slit.  When had she done that? 

 

He didn’t dwell on it as he drunkenly slid his hands up the inside of her legs until his thumbs brushed up her soft folds.  She wasn’t wet yet.  But he’d see to changing that right quick. 

Backing up a bit, he took her left leg and propped it up and over his right hip, splaying it against the back of the couch.  He took her other leg and pulled it to rest against his left thigh, his left foot still planted on the carpet.  With her legs spread as much as he wanted, he had a totally unobstructed view of her pink pussy.  Licking his lips, he put his hand on her and started lightly circling her clit with his thumb. 

He breathed deeply through his nose as her lower lips started to warm under his ministrations.  He almost stopped when her own breathing hitched a bit.  He didn’t want her to wake up just yet and spoil his fun.  But luckily her breathing evened out after each time it hitched in her throat and she shifted a little.  Whenever she moved, it was to shift her hips closer to his hand.  After a bit, whenever his thumb circled down under her clit, closer to her entrance, he started to feel fluids leaking out.  He swiped his thumb over her now throbbing and engorged clit before leaning his lecherous face over her cunt and using two fingers to spread her lips apart so he could peer into her while he played with her folds. 

Hermione had been having the strangest dream.  She’d been receiving the Head Girls’ badge and then all of the sudden she had her own hand in her panties and was stroking herself until her clit was swollen and her folds became moist, desperate for release. 

But then the image gave way to her dark family room.  She had fallen asleep on the couch.  But her pussy was still throbbing, and it felt like her lips were still being stroked by thicker fingers than her own.  Her sleep addled brain was largely behind her body as her nipples tightened in the night air and fluids slowly seeped out of her hole as a large hand spread her lips apart.  Her eyes were barely open until two fingers of the hand sank into her cunt, and then they were open wide. 

“Wha...” her drowsy voice sounded hoarse even to her ears.  All her muscles were limp except for her gyrating hips into the now steadily thrusting fingers.  She couldn’t help but feel wholly aroused and just as desperate for satisfaction as she was in her dream.  Her brain hadn’t yet screamed at her that she should not be allowing this to happen.  Her reaction time was drastically reduced by the mere few hours of sleep she’d been ripped out from by pleasure.  

Daniel grinned as his wife started to slowly wake up, and seemed to slowly be reacting to the thrusting of two of his fingers inside her now-quivering quim.  He eased into a quicker rhythm, listening to the musical squelch her pussy made as she squeezed him.  The heel of his hand smacked into her swollen clit as he reached to palm his hard dick against his thigh, just waiting for his moment to sink into her.  “That’s it, love.  You know you want to cum on my fingers.” 

Not having time to identify the rough whisper of the figure above her, Hermione was forced into her orgasm.  She threw her head back against the throw pillow under her head and clenched her eyes shut.  She pressed her lips together to smother the whine threatening to break out as her walls collapsed onto the invading fingers in roaring pleasure.  She had never felt such a pleasant heat before.  Not even during Viktor’s experienced pawing at her.  Even as she came down, she knew she wanted more, whoever this figure was.   

Her eyes were drooping a little, her mind trying to pull her back into sleep, when she felt the figure’s head descend onto her.  Their lips wrapped around her clit and immediately started sucking on the engorged nub. 

Daniel used his hands to press to the back of her thighs and pushed them up so her legs hovered above his head as he sucked on her clit.  He moaned as her juices spilled into his mouth.  What he licked off his fingers was nothing compared to drinking it from the sorce.  He struck his tongue along her slit in between breaks from sucking on her clit until he could feel her thighs shake against his temples.  With a sigh, he pulled off of her, kneeling in between her splayed legs and watching her tits lift up and down with her quickened breaths. 

He wrapped a hand around his cock and started dragging the tip up and down her folds.  His hissed at her wetness spread on the head of him. 

Hermione hissed quietly when the sucking stopped and was replaced with the stroking of something that felt definitively thicker than the fingers had.  What was it?  She jolted when she felt the rock-hard tip smack into her sensitive clit and looked down to see the largest cock she’d ever seen. 

Granted she had never gotten a good look at Viktor’s before he had her stroking him with her hand.  But this one poised at the entrance of her pussy certainly looked too large to fit inside her.  It was then she reminded her still sleep deprived self that this wasn’t a dream.  Someone was actually doing this to her.  And she had no idea who had wandered into her nice, safe, home and saw fit to violate her sleeping body.  

The harsh whisper a voice she couldn’t yet identify said then, “Next time you cum, it’ll be with my cock deep inside you.” 

Before Hermione could voice her dissent, “N--” the head of the cock was pressed against her cunt, the hands pushed her legs up so much that her knees practically rested on her shoulders, and the member was firmly slid inside her to the hilt.  

She had never felt such stretching.  It was uncomfortable.  Hermione cringed and tossed her head back into her pillow at the pain, “No -- you’re too big!” 

Dan chuckled at his wife’s rehearsed protests.  She did love to play slightly resistant every once in a while.  She also liked to play younger, like he was a big monster taking advantage of her weakness.  He was a lucky man. 

Taking no heed to her games other than to chuckle and say, “Oh dear, don’t you worry.  You’ll get used to it,” he steadily started pumping his cock into her pulsing pussy, building them both up for what was sure to be an explosive end. 

Hermione tried to shift her hips off of him, but his large hands gripped her hips and thighs and held her still while he fucked her.  Eventually she seemed to adjust to his large intrusion.  She jolted as his tip struck a sensitive part inside her and let out a high pitched, “Oh!” 

Daniel grinned, “Feels good, doesn’t it, sweetheart?”  He pistoned in and out of her as she clenched around him and moaned out.  She was cumming again.  Which was good, because he wanted to be pressed against every inch of her when he filled her with his cum. 

Hermione felt little bolts of pleasure race up her spine until they exploded like fireworks from deep inside her pussy and throughout her whole body.  She heard a light squirting sound and blushed when she realized it was coming from her cunt. 

Daniel groaned louder than ever when he felt her squirt around him, making a small wet patch underneath them on the couch.  She had never done that before, no matter what he did.  Maybe the thought of their daughter wandering down and walking in on them turned her on like it did for him.  “Fuck, you feel so much tighter this way.  Yes, cum on my cock, love.” 

Hermione was practically gasping with pleasure as he worked her down with slower thrusts of his dick before he pulled out of her.  Hermione wondered if that was the end.  Did they cum?  Or would they finish off themselves somewhere else on her body?  She didn’t know what she would do if they’d cum inside her.  She could use magic to cast the contraception charm outside of Hogwarts. 

But as she cast a look down her sweating body, she saw a cum coated rock-hard cock pointing at her.  And then the figure’s rough hands were twisting her body over onto her side facing out, and their body was crawling down to lay behind her.  Their speckled-haired chest pressed against her glistening back as their hand pushed her top leg up into the air and over his hip.  He aimed the head of his cock and pressed it against her opening.  Before sinking in, their face loomed over her – the closest they had ever been – and Hermione finally got a good look at who was fucking her.  Her eyes widened in horror as she finally computed that she was looking at her father.  He didn’t seem to realize the same thing she had, his eyes bloodshot and lidded.  He was probably pissed as fuck. 

Before she could do anything – voice her horror, push him off, kiss him – his cock was pushing into her with a loud smack as he buried himself into her to the hilt, his balls swinging to hit her clit with surprising accuracy.  Whatever Hermione opened her mouth to say was cut off with an involuntary moan of rapturous pleasure.  He grunted once inside her again and began steady fucking into her from his supine position behind her with a good grip on her hip.  As he got going, he pushed her leg on his hip over and down over her folded leg, making her feel tighter to him and making him feel girthier to her, if not deeper. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, love,” he rasped in her ear as he mouthed against the skin of her neck.  “Wet, tight, always throbbing.  You knew exactly what you wanted, waiting for me downstairs.” 

 Hermione wanted to scream that he was wrong.  She had just fallen asleep reading.  She was his daughter!  She had no idea that this was a possibility. 

 “Fuck Jane!” he groaned, picking up speed. 

He thought she was her mother?  That made a little more sense but it didn’t dull the horrifying ache starting to build in her cunt at his pistoning cock.  What was more horrifying was her enjoyment of this incestuous act.  She was enjoying her father thrusting his cocking inside her pussy as if it wasn’t the worst moral crime someone could commit.  She could feel herself clenching onto him and juices from her pussy splashing onto their thighs every time he smacked into her.  But no, she had to be smart and strong.  She had to tell him who she really was.  He would be just as horrified as her and their relationship would probably never be the same.  But it would at least be better than if she let him cum inside her, surely. 

“Ugh, dad...” she whimpered. 

She expected him to freeze.  To pull out and hop off of her.  To scream even.  But she didn’t expect him to pick up speed and viciousness and fuck her harder.  She didn’t expect his cock to throb and swell even more inside her. 

His teeth bit into the lobe of her ear as he moaned, “Yes, call me that again.  I’ll be your dad tonight.  Better yet, call me Daddy.” 

Hermione could hardly suck in air at his words and the roughness of his fucking into her.  She’d obviously heard of people having daddy kinks but she didn’t think of them and her father in the same realm.  Did her parents actually do this?  With her sleeping down the hall?  Unfortunately, the thought of it just made her cunt clench harder on him.  She still refused to heed his words though. 

Daniel felt like he could have exploded then and there when she called him Dad.  He wanted to hear it again.  But she seemed more involved in her own pleasure than following his orders.  So, he reached around her front and harshly twisted her nipple.   

Hermione let out a surprise yelp at the sting. 

“Say it!” he hissed. 

Hermione surrendered to the bouncing of her body on his cock and closed her eyes.  “Ugh, daddy!” 

Daniel was spurred on by her whimpers. 

“Daddy, faster,” Hermione whined.  She wanted this to be over.  But she also couldn’t deny her desperation for another orgasm.  Her brain was now muddled with pleasure rather than sleep. 

“Fuck,” Daniel hissed as he wrapped his arms around her and violently fucked into her pliant little body.  He owned her.  “Fuck, little girl, keep going.  Tell me what you want.” 

“Fuck me harder,” Hermione begged.  “Make me cum on your cock.  Fill me up with your cum.” 

He grunted as he heeded her pleas, fucking her harder.  “I’ll fill you up, alright?  I’ll cum in you so deep you’ll taste me in your throat.  You wanna cum for daddy?” 

“Yes, daddy,” Hermione turned her face into the pillow, her face contorting with openly weeping pleasure.  “Daddy, touch me!  I wanna cum so bad!” 

Knowing what she meant, Daniel blocked his swinging balls with his fingers on her clit, harshly flicking it until he felt her whole body seize up in his arms. 

Hermione had never felt such overwhelming sensations take over her before.  Her whole body tightened in on itself and simultaneously loosened inside.  Her cunt closed in on his still thrusting cock, releasing a flood of fluids she didn’t know she could produce.  Her head tossed back against his face and her mouth opened wide and let loose a long loud cry of completion. 

Her cunt was still fluttering around him when Daniel felt his own orgasm beginning to creep up on him.  “You want daddy’s cum, love?” he asked hoarsely as he shifted to stand on his knees, pulling her hips up with him without pulling out of her. 

Hermione rested her upper body on the arm of the couch and panted out, “Yes, daddy, cum in me!” 

Daniel pistoned in and out of her until he felt his dick twitch inside her and start to release ropes of stick white cum into her still fluttering pussy walls.  He held her up and he continued to pump into her, flooding her womb with cum. 

Hermione felt a volcanic warmth erupt inside her and knew that her father had just cum while in her pussy.  She was full of the same semen that had created her.  He thrust back and forth inside her slowly to work both of them down as he still held her hips high up against him.  She felt so full as he emptied his load in her, feeling some escape and drip down the crevice of her thigh and ass.  Her father turned her onto her knees and pointed her opening up into the air as he pulled out of her. 

Daniel stared at his cum leaking out of her gaping hairless folds, most of it staying deep inside where he’d piped it.  It was a good thing he’d gotten a vasectomy after having Hermione.  For years he’d been able to pump his wife full of his cum without thought to more children.  Hermione was all they needed. 

 He panted as he stroked his fingers through her cum-soaked lips and said, “Hope we didn’t wake Hermione.” 


	2. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione can't stop thinking about what happened. She makes it happen again.

Hermione had been plagued by dreams and fantasies all revolving around what had happened between her and her father when he was pissed, and she was sleeping.  It had disgusted her at the time when she realized her father thought she was her mother and was touching.  And then he was inside her.  But then – more so to her disgust – she had enjoyed it, immensely.  Her dad had made her cum so hard she’d seen stars.  Even touching herself she had never felt like that.

But all too soon, her father had passed out drunk on the couch, snoring.  Hermione had snuck up into her bathroom to shower off the night and then went to sleep.  She had a feeling he knew the truth of what had happened that night.  Because he couldn’t meet her in the eye or hug her when she left for the Burrow.

She had spent all her time at Hogwarts agonizing over every single detail and how she felt about it.  During the day, she thought people were staring at her.  As if they knew how disgusting she was, getting fucked by her dad.  At night, she slipped her hands into her panties and finger fucked her cunt, imagining it all over again behind her eyelids.

It all led to one conclusion – she wanted it to happen again.

She smiled excitedly when her parents met her at the train station for Christmas Holidays and didn’t let her daddy out of hugging her.  She made sure to press her breasts flat against his chest and kiss his cheek, her hot breath wafting over his chilled skin.

The ride home was filled with idle chit chat about school and the dental practice.  Her mother lamented having to go on a trip with her sister and cousin for a few days, but she would be back in time for Christmas Eve.

Hermione had deduced that being too subtle with her father was the way to go.  She would be bold, a force to be reckoned with.  But discreet.  It wouldn’t do good to tip off her mother.

It was just the next morning that Mrs. Granger had to leave to meet her sister and cousin in time for their trip.  Hermione hugged her mother tightly when she and her father saw her off.  She then had her father all to herself in the house.

He seemed to know she was up to something.  She had to have gotten her intelligence from somewhere.  He felt her press her breasts into his arm when ‘bumping’ into him.  He’d caught her walking out of the shower in a too-small towel too much.

And of course, she’d started referring to him as ‘Daddy.’

The night her mother left, and he thought she’d gone to bed, he finally felt safe enough to relax.  He couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d done to her.  And he wouldn’t let it happen again.  No matter how blissful it felt to be buried inside his teen daughter’s tiny pussy.

After watching some shows on the telly, he grew tired enough to retire to bed.  But as he climbed the stairs, he could hear noises coming from Hermione’s room.  A room he had to pass in order to get to his room.  He could see that her door was open completely, and that her noises were really moans.

“Oh, ah, ugh, fuck, yes, yes, Daddy, yes,” she was chanted in pleasure.

He could not stop his dick from coming alive in his dressing pants.  She was moaning for him.  She wanted him.  All her teasing had culminated into this night.

He slowly approached the open doorway, craning his neck to peer into her room.  His mouth salivated as his cock pressed hard against his briefs.

His little girl was spread out on her bed, breasts heaving as she rammed her fingers into her cunt underneath her little white panties.  Her eyes were closed shut as her head bowed back as she whimpered and mewled. 

“Fuck, Daddy, right there, don’t stop,” Hermione gasped as her fingers moved faster.  He could see a large wet patch forming in the fabric covering her crotch.

Daniel was frozen to his spot as he watched her, standing fully in the open doorway.  He gasped softly when her eyes opened and immediately locked onto his.  Had he made a sound?  Did she know he was there the whole time?

Her movements didn’t stop as she fucked herself.  He could hear her pussy squishing around her fingers.  “Oh Daddy fuck me!  Please, please, please, I need your cock in me!”

He was only human.  He couldn’t resist her begging like that.  As he stalked towards her, Hermione followed him with her eyes and whimpered when he pulled her hand out of her panties.

“Only I get to make you cum, darling,” he hissed down at her as he pulled the crotch of her panties aside and ran his fingers up and down her slit.

“Oh, you’re already soaking, darling,” he cooed.  “You don’t need play at all.  You’re ready for Daddy’s cock now, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes!” Hermione pleaded, trying to get closer to his hand on her pussy and get him to touch her.  “I want you to make me cum on your cock!  I want to feel your cum in me!”

Daniel grinned to himself as he pulled his hand away from her to slowly pull her panties down her legs, eyes taking in the sight of his completely naked body.  He licked his lips as he fisted his cock, feeling it swell under his touch in anticipation of sinking into a young juicy cunt. 

Hermione brushed her already wet fingers through her dripping pink folds, “Please put it in, Daddy.  Fuck your little girl.”

She didn’t need to ask twice.  He grabbed her legs and pushed them up, just the way he wanted them.  He ran the bulbous head of his cock against her slit up and down, teasing her a bit before he finally thrust into her.

Hermione let out a shuddering sigh at the feel of her father’s cock filling her up again.  She wanted him to pound into her until she couldn’t speak English anymore.

But Daniel wanted more of a buildup.  He wanted to tease her.  Punish her for teasing him.  He pumped inside her slowly, feeling his skin press against her silky walls.

Hermione whimpered, trying to push her hips down and force him to really fuck her.  “Daddy, please fuck me harder.  Faster.”

“All in good time, darling,” he rasped as he worked himself in and out of her.

Hermione could feel every ridge slowly bumping against her walls inside of her.  She felt hot and throbbing inside and out.  She reached down to try and work her clit.

But he tutted at her to pull her hand away.

“Fine, you want to be fucked like a whore?” Daniel hissed down at her.  “I’ll fuck you like you’re my whore then.”

Hermione didn’t know what he meant.  But then he was pulled her legs up and holding her ankles up in the air.  She choked on air at the new angle of penetration.  And then he really started to pound into her.  His hips smacked against her ass with a series of slapping sounds that filled the spaces between her high-pitched moans and his low groans.

“Oh, Daddy, yes!” Hermione cried.  “Right there, don’t stop, please, please.  Ugh, oh, ah!”

“Oh, so you like being Daddy’s little whore, huh?” he panted ash he pummeled her pussy.

“Ugh, fuck yes,” she whined as she could feel her orgasm begin to wash over her.  “I want to be your slut.  You can use me whenever you want.”

“Oh, I will,” Daniel said darkly.  “No matter what you have to say about it.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open in a soundless scream as her back arched up into the air.  She was cumming violently over his cock, squeezing him with all the strength of her inner muscles that he could no longer move.  He sat his cock inside her quivering quim, running his thumb over her clit gently to work her down from the ledge.

Hermione let out choked moans as she came down from her high, “Oh, oh, yes, Daddy, that’s felt so fucking good!”

Daniel began to move again when he felt her walls relax around him.  But he dropped her legs and pulled out of her, flopping onto his back next to her on the small bed.  “Ride Daddy’s cock now, darling.”

Hermione licked her lips sensually and shakily straddled her father’s thighs.  “Yes, daddy.”  She pressed her body over his and aimed his cock for her hole, slowly working herself down as Daniel palmed her ass.

Her pussy was still sensitive from her orgasm, so Daniel could feel it fluttering around his cock as he entered her again.  “Such a good fuck, darling.  Perfect pussy just made for Daddy’s cock.”

Hermione whimpered at his words and slowly worked her hips up and down on him.  Her juices slid down his shaft and formed a puddle on his thighs that she then rested against when thrusting down.  The wet sound just built more cum inside her and got Daniel closer to unloading his cum inside her.

Her father gripped her hips and brought her down hard on his large cock.  She let out a sharp gasp at the sudden sensation.

“You like that, darling?” Daniel panted humorously as he lifted her up and yanked her back down again.  “You like feeling Daddy fill up that filthy cunt of yours?”

“Yes, yes,” Hermione whispered like a prayer.

“Daddy’s turn to come, darling, so if you want to cum again, you have to work for it,” he told her.  “Fuck Daddy faster now.”

Hermione leaned her hands back behind her on his thighs and started working her hips over him as fast as she could.  She felt his throbbing cock hit her in all the right spots.  She rocked on his as her hair swung around her head and she let out high pitched squeals of pleasure.

Daniel could feel his balls swelling with cum ready to unload inside her womb.  He could feel Hermione just started to tighten around his shaft.  He reached between their bodies to press his thumb to her clit.  He abused it until Hermione’s whole body seized up.  She let out a series of screams that he briefly feared would wake the neighbors.  But his body didn’t care and he thrust up into her and let out bursts of stick white cum into her cunt.

Hermione shuddered mid-orgasm as she felt her father’s hot seed spill into her cunt.  Painting her inner walls with their shared DNA.  She floated down from her cloud of pleasure as she sagged down onto him, their hips flush.  She began to lift herself up so she could lie down.  She moaned in slight grief as she felt his cock leave her.  But goosebumps worked over her skin when she felt the end of his spurting cum drip out of her cunt and fall onto his stomach.

Hermione fell to her side next to her father and watched him catch his breath.

“Go to sleep, love,” her Daddy ordered her.  “I’ll be fucking that sweet pussy again in the morning.  As many times as I can before mum gets back.”

“Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
